A Wishing Star
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: Wishes don't always come true with shooting stars, but in this story, Sakura gets exactly what she always wanted. A SasuSaku fic. My apology story for the temporary delay.


Hello guys ^^. Here's a new story I decided to update. I apologize that it takes me long to update chapters. So this is like my apology story and I hope you guys don't mind the delay and forgive me ^^.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

____________________

It was 1:23 in the morning and Sakura sat by her windowsill with her head resting on her hand. She just turned thirteen today and she had one of the biggest parties of her life. All of her friends were there and a lot of her family members came there to visit. They had a lot of delicious food and a lot of party games. But a wishful thought came to her mind during her party. Everyone was there and they were happy, but not everyone Sakura wanted. A person was missing in her party. It was a he as a matter-of-fact. She really wished he was in the party enjoying himself like everyone else. She even invited him, telling him to go if he wants. Sadly, he didn't. She never really talked or knew him. He only knew him when her friend, Hinata, introduced her boyfriend, Naruto, and Sasuke was there in the scene. He was introduced, and Sakura knew he just gave her something strange, but incredible. Love, that's what it is. Everyone knows Sasuke has a very huge fan club, but Sakura was pretty sure that the fan club didn't have such a strong feeling as she does. She was in love with him and she really wanted to get to know him a little better, to be his friend, or maybe something more. Sakura smiled for a second, frowned, and sighed. She has known and loved him for almost 5 years now and things don't feel like they're going to change anytime soon.

Sakura felt a little light crashed into her eyes and she looked up. She widened her eyes in excitement. It was a shooting start! Sakura quickly closed her eyes and held her hands together.

"I wish I was something special in Sasuke's life." Sakura started. "That way, I can get to know him, he can get to know me, and we can really be something to each other's life." Sakura looked up at the falling diamond from the sky. "That will be my wish for my 13th birthday."

*****

School has been pretty okay so far for Sakura. Some people greeted her happy birthday and some even gave her belated birthday presents. She saw Sasuke in school today, but was sad when he didn't even greet her anything nor did he even look at her. Sakura frowned in the inside. Being with Sasuke was her true birthday wish. It would really give her a great teenage thrill for it to come true. It was the last period before school was over and it means that Sakura gets to be in the same class as Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to be in the other side of the room and there were a lot of big and tall people so Sakura wasn't able to glance at him very easily.

The next period was science. It was pretty interesting in the past two weeks because in her science class, they get to learn more about each other so understanding and fellowship will develop and increase between everyone in the entire school. It was called Fellowship Advance. They even get to work in partners.

Unfortunately, the teacher assigns them with seatmates, which was **very **unfortunate for Sakura. Her seatmate's name was Keke Hikina. She was a very snobby, talkative, and stuck up person. She insulted Sakura with at least two insults or more everyday. Sakura thought of Sasuke during those annoying times she talks to her so she doesn't stress herself so much.

Today was a very good day in science class. It was more like a miracle to Sakura. She finally told the teacher on Keke so the teacher switched Keke with **Sasuke**. That's right, Sasuke Uchiha, sitting next to her and he's only a feet away. Sakura had hard time breathing throughout the rest of the class. She was thankful that today they were just taking notes and she didn't really talk to Sasuke. She wanted to, but the fact that the love of her life is just sitting a foot away and she can talk or look at him just by turning to him really filled her with anticipation. It was too much for her, but she didn't really care. A door to Sasuke has finally opened in front of her and the thought of closing it and walking away didn't even dare cross her mind.

*****

Sakura was so disappointed. She was really excited in going to school to see Sasuke today, but yesterday, she got a cold from swimming and getting out of the pool without a towel as the cold air struck her back. She let out a sneeze and grunted. She laid down in bed in frustration knowing she should be sitting next to Sasuke by now. The only good news out of this is that she got an extra day to do her homework, but that also mean she gets extra of them as well. Sakura grunted

"Honey are you alright?" Mrs. Haruno asked from downstairs.

"Yes mom I'm okay." Sakura answered and allowed her head to crash onto the pillow.

*****

Sakura always expected silence to her from Sasuke. But today, it was yet another miracle. She went to school this time, but to be surprised once again. It wasn't the last period, it was actually before school started when Sasuke came up to her and asked a question that sounded like beautiful music in Sakura's ears.

"Hey Sakura, you weren't in class yesterday and I got worried. Are you okay?" Sasuke asked her. The setting was perfect. Both of them looked great, the weather was fair and great, flowers and grass surrounded them, and the two were both alone. It was pretty early in the morning so she could see the beautiful sun made its way to the bright blue sky with the clouds waiting for her. Everything was set for romance and it felt like Sakura was dreaming. Happily she wasn't. She felt hot blood rush in her cheek as she saw Sasuke wait for an answer. Before she knew it, things were moving and things were coming to a blur. She fainted.

*****

"Sakura"

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the nurse's office. She looked at the clock and saw that it was still pretty early. She searched for the voice that called her name. Sakura widened her eyes to see Sasuke looking down at her. He seemed to be worried about her. Sakura blushed in deep red.

"Sakura are you okay? You just fainted and now you're turning red." Sasuke asked. Sakura once again felt hot blood rush through her cheeks, but she resisted from fainting. She can't embarrass herself again. She just nodded in response. Sasuke smiled at her.

"That's good. Now may I ask you why you weren't here yesterday?" Sasuke asked. Sakura struggled to answer, but somehow, she had really hard time breathing. It felt like he really cared about her for a long time. Sakura continued to blush.

"I uh…got sick yesterday so I c-couldn't come to s-school." Sakura answered.

"Well are you feeling better now?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-yeah thanks." Sakura answered. He was pretty worried about her. She felt so happy that her wish didn't even cross her mind yet.

*****

Sakura snuggled to her pillow as she looked at the night sky. The night sky was beautiful and Sakura was dazzled by the beautiful twinkling stars that waved at her. It was already three weeks since the fainting incident and since then, Sasuke and Sakura has been really close friends. The two shared secrets with each other. Sasuke doesn't seem like a bad person at all. He seemed to be pretty lonely and he can be pretty grumpy, but that attracted Sakura the most. The two seemed really close. Sakura finally decided that her birthday wish has finally came true.

*Three Years Later*

"Happy birthday Sakura!" Everyone cheered. Sakura has finally turned 16. She then blew her birthday candles and slightly frowned. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves in the party. At least, everyone but her.

"_Sakura" Sasuke called. Sakura was 15 and Sasuke was 16. The two have been really close friends through the years. Sakura was still in love with him, but his real feelings for her was still unrevealed._

_The two were hanging out in the beach. It was night and the two decided to stroll around. Sakura knew there was something going in Sasuke's mind. She was just patient enough for him to think and tell her. She seemed kind of worried._

"_Yes Sasuke?" Sakura asked._

"_I uh…got some bad news." Sasuke answered. Sakura frowned and looked at him._

"_What is it?" Sakura asked._

"_My parents lost their job here and got a new one in Suna. I-I'm moving." Sasuke answered. Sadness filled his eyes and so did Sakura's. She shook her head._

"_N-no, stop joking around Sasuke. It's not funny." Sakura said. Sasuke sadly and slowly shook his head. Sakura looked away. "W-will I ever see you again?" Sakura closed her eyes in pain at Sasuke's answer._

"_I don't think I will Sakura." Sasuke answered. Sakura sighed sadly._

"_W-when are you leaving?" Sakura asked painfully, not really wanting to know the answer._

"_T-tomorrow" Sasuke answered. She still refused to look at him. Instead she got mad at him._

"_Why didn't you tell me before?!" Sakura snapped as she looked at him. Tears started falling down her eyes. Sasuke widened his eyes. "I-if I knew you were going to move sooner? I-I would've been prepared for this a long time ago!" Sakura looked away from him. "Do you even know how I feel right now? I-I-I don't want you to leave." Sasuke held her in his chest as she continued to sob tears._

"_I'm sorry Sakura I really am. It's just that I don't want to leave either." Sasuke started. "I don't want you to feel sad about my departure. I wanted both of us to feel happy before we say goodbye. That way, I get to see your smiles before I turn sad and leave. I would never want to leave Sakura." Sakura looked at him and hugged him._

"_J-just promise me that one day, you'll come back to me." Sakura said as she kissed him. That was until she realized what she was doing so she pulled herself back. She looked to see Sasuke's surprised face. _

"_W-why d-did y-you d-do t-that?" Sasuke asked as hot blood rushed to his cheeks. Sakura widened his eyes._

"_Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Sasuke it's just that…that." Sakura felt like she was going to regret it. Confessing your love to someone else is never easy. Yet, she knew she was going to regret it if she didn't tell him when she had the chances to. She has to tell him because she knew that there is a really big chance of not seeing him again. She sighed and said, "I have always loved you Sasuke for a really long time and I--"She was then interrupted when Sasuke crashed his lips to hers. Sakura was surprised at first and slowly kissed him back. The love of her life was not angry with her but instead kissed her back. Sakura liked it. Since Sasuke was taller than her, he rested his head on Sakura's as he held her closer to him._

"_I never knew you loved me back Sakura." Sasuke started. "You always did make it hard to say goodbye Sakura." Sakura widened his eyes and looked him._

"_Y-you l-loved m-me?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "S-since when?"_

"_Before I met you Sakura, I have always loved you since I saw you." Sasuke answered. He felt pain in the inside of his heart. He knew this was his goodbye. Sadly, so did Sakura._

'Why did you have to leave Sasuke? You make me so empty and all alone through all those years.' Sakura thought as she looked out her new balcony and snuggled at her pillow. It was already 1:15 in the morning and she was still awake. She was very sad. She always has been on each birthday party. Every birthday party she had reminded her about her 13th one, when she wished for Sasuke. And it came true didn't it? It's too bad being with him didn't really last that long. She then felt tears stream down her face. She really wished Sasuke was here with her. He usually came to her whenever she cried, wipe away those tears, and cheer her up every time.

"Please don't cry Sakura. You know I don't like seeing your tears."

Sakura gasped in surprise. She knew that voice. She then looked up to her balcony to see Sasuke standing there with a smile. Sakura stood up from her bed and ran up to him to give him a hug.

"A-am I dreaming? Are you an illusion?" Sakura asked. It was almost impossible for Sasuke to return to her. And every time she saw him, it was only in her dreams and pictures of herself and him. Sasuke chuckled.

"No Sakura it's really me." Sasuke answered. "I convinced my parents to take a job here, which is better than Suna that's for sure." Sakura squeezed him tighter.

"I missed you so much Sasuke. My life was suddenly empty when you were gone." Sakura said.

"He he so was mine." Sasuke said. Both of them turned to see a falling star making its way towards Earth. Both Sasuke and Sakura smiled.

"You know Sakura, I wished in a shooting star once in a day before I met you. I wished that someday I would meet a girl for me." Sasuke explained. "Since I already got her in my arms, I don't need anything to wish for." Happily, Sakura kissed him for two seconds and smiled.

"On my 13th birthday, I wished to be with you." Sakura said. Sasuke smiled. "And now that I finally have you, I have one more wish."

"And what is that?" Sasuke asked.

"To be with you forever." Sakura answered before sharing yet another kiss with the love of her life.

________________

So watcha guys think? Forgive me ;-).


End file.
